Kooza Shuffle
by FutureAuthoress13
Summary: I put my Ipod on shuffle and wrote whatever Kooza-related drabble came to mind!  Rated T for possible future drabbles


**A/N: So I'm just going to put my Ipod on shuffle and write a Kooza-related drabble for that. I don't know how many I'm going to do, but I have everything from Barbie/Disney songs to Evanescence/Repo: The Genetic Opera. So this should be interesting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cirque Du Soleil's Kooza…or the music…but the ideas are totally from my imagination! Although some of them may contain my person character/creation Ophelia (from my fanfic My Trickster, My Hero) and I do own her. **

…

**Kiss the Rain by Yiruma**

The Innocent watched the artists, each performing with such precision and fluidity. There was a gracefulness to their movements. They were confident…and perfect in their chosen acts. The Innocent sighed as he marveled at the artists.

…

**If You Asked Me To by Celine Dion**

Ophelia had been hurt that was certain. She had trained her heart not to love, but the Trickster made her want to un-train it. He made her feel so at home. She had told herself that she wouldn't get close to anyone or trust them. But somehow when she was with him, he made that desire fade away. He made her want to put her entire being into his hands. The Trickster just wanted her to let him give her the world…if she asked him to.

….

**Chapel of Love by Dixie Cups**

The Unicyclist's wife truly loved her husband. She remembered when they got married. Birds were singing as if they knew that that day would be the day that they'd say I do. Going to the chapel to get married in the springtime. Bells rang. The sun shined. We promised to be each other's till the end of time. Love was a wonderful thing. It made you not be lonely anymore. They were truly in love.

…..

**SexyBack by Justin Timberlake; Timbaland**

All of the women had an addiction to which there was no cure…watching Trickster move. He flipped and twirled. No one could move like him. It made them feel faint every time. Yet at the same time he showed such power…strength…and confidence. He might be the unapproachable creator of Kooza, but if there was one thing the Trickster knew how to do…it was bring sexy back.

….

**I'll Make a Man Out of You by Donny Osmond (from Mulan)**

The Charivari were a dedicated group. When a new member came among them, they made sure they were welcomed but at the same time made sure they knew what was expected from them. They were the first thing seen by visitors. They had to be perfect. With strength and agility. The weak are unsuited for the Charivari. They must be swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, and yet with an air of mystery about them. Perfection.

…..

**The Wardrobe (from Narnia Lion, Witch, Wardrobe soundtrack) **

The wand of the Trickster held such power and yet a forbidden air in the eyes of the Innocent. He wanted it and yet he didn't know if he could control it. And still he would rather fail after having tried instead of never getting the chance. He would just have to try.

….

**One Little Spark (Theme from old Disney Dreamfinder/Figment ride)**

It seemed as though ever color, sound, and vision lived in Kooza. As if the whole world had sprung from someone's imagination. After all it just takes one little spark of imagination.

….

**A Little Fall of Rain (from Les Miserables)**

Ophelia looked up at the sky as rain began to fall.

"You'll catch a cold." Ophelia turned to the voice and saw Trickster standing a little ways away from her.

"Don't worry about me, my dear Trickster. I'm fine. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here that's all I need to know. You'll keep me safe…and close. And rain will make the flowers grow."

"I would give you the world if only to see you smile. If I could heal your wounds with words of love." He reached out to her.

"Just hold me now and let it be." She pulled him to her "Shelter me, comfort me."

"I won't desert you now." He whispered to her.

"The rain can't hurt me now." Ophelia pulled herself closer to his body. "This rain will wash away what's past. This rain that brought us together is heaven blessed. The skies will clear with me at rest…A breath away from where you are…I've come home from so far."

"I will keep you safe, my beautiful Ophelia." Trickster promised.

"I'll sleep in your embrace at last." She relaxed. "And rain"

"will make the flowers grow." He finished. The rain stopped as they turned to go to bed.

…

**Only Time by Enya**

"How can I learn to trust you…to trust anyone." Ophelia asked.

"Only time can say where this road goes." Trickster answered. "Give it time…let Kooza…let me…help you to forget the past."

"What if I can't forget?" Ophelia whispered to more herself than to anyone else.

"I'll help you move past it." He reached his hand out, which Ophelia quietly took.

…

**On the Front Porch (from Disney's Summer Magic)**

"All I want to do when the day is through is linger here with you from the trapeze swing while the music sings. How the hours fly, as the time drifts by. How sweet the air as we sigh together. Hold your hand to steal a kiss right here with you." Trickster whispered to Ophelia as they walked in the moonlight. She looked up and kissed him softly as the continued on their stroll.

…..

**Kiss the Girl (from The Little Mermaid)**

The Trickster looked over at Ophelia. He was debating whether or not to kiss her. The mood was right. If he didn't do it now then he might miss the girl. He stepped closer to her and quickly kissed her cheek then turned away. He felt a hand on his arm. He felt himself being turned back around as Ophelia quickly pressed her lips to his. He may not have kissed the girl…but at least the girl kissed him.

…..

**I Wonder by Kellie Pickler**

"I still wonder if she ever thinks about me. When I look in the mirror all I see are her eyes looking back at me. Did she think I didn't need a mother? I did…I needed one so much. I think about it isn't fair that she didn't braid my hair like mothers do. She didn't cheer me on. Why could she just love me? I just wanted her to love my. Why can't she forgive me for whatever it is I have done. What did I do?" Ophelia stopped as she felt a hand tilt her face.

"Nothing. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. She had problems with anger that she, unfortunately, took out on you. Don't be sorry. You didn't deserve any of her treatment of you. It was wrong." Trickster quietly placed a kiss to her lips, and wrapped an arm around her.

…

**A/N: So what do you think should I write more?**

**REVIEWS, I MUST HAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
